


When The Children Are Asleep...

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Exhaustion, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Parenthood, Past Mpreg, So Married, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, two children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco can't remember the last time he felt as weary as he does right now.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	When The Children Are Asleep...

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a lovely Tumblr follower who wanted an _Exhausted Parent's Kiss._

Draco slumped down on the settee. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt as weary as he did just then. Scorpius had been grizzly and fractious all day. Jamie had been jealous and grumpy. 

Harry came to sit beside him. “Two children under three! I don’t know what possessed us.”

Draco laughed. “Our brains weren’t really involved in the decision, far as I can remember!”

Harry frowned slightly. “You don’t have regrets?” 

“None,” Draco replied, leaning towards Harry until their lips met, chaste and loving.

Draco's life might be exhausting but he was happier than he’d ever imagined possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
